Azura & The Sacred Stones
by ManLikeSteve
Summary: In the exotic region of Kaido, there has been a peace thanks to the Ranger Corps. These elite trainers brave the frontier and rise to stardom. Azura knew this was his destiny, to be like the heroes on TV. He was now living his dream, even becoming apprentice to Commander Seidon. Though evil entities have awoken from slumber, shifting the balance of good and evil.
1. Prologue

Long ago in a forgotten region, chaos reigned. There were royal families and bloodline feuds, but most of all, the Sacred Stones.

These families fought to possess these stones; as they were believed to control legendary beasts. Though the stories only resulted in the suffering and constant war between allegiances, destroying kingdoms in its wake. As each royal family used these beasts to destroy the others and try to claim the land as their own.

Until a mysterious shaman ended the conflict by sealing the stones and sending the beasts into a slumber. Unifying the kingdoms and allowing for the growth of the land and peace in Kaido for many generations. Until now, when two Pokémon Rangers stumble across a forgotten past and deadly secrets become rediscovered.


	2. Enter: Pokémon Rangers

Siedon, the readings! They're off- wow did you see that!? The weather, it just-

"Swampert! Use Protect!" Seidon interrupted.

As Swampert quickly deflected the falling debris, Azura hastily reached for the luxury ball that contained Gardevoir. "No Good" thought Azura forgetting that Gardevoir had taken considerable damage fighting off angered Frosslass. Instead, he reached for the second Pokeball on his belt as he tossed it with no hesitation.

"Salamence! We need you! Use Flamethrower!" Ordered Azura as the Draconian Pokémon roared through the sky melting the would be hazard before it crashed. "Now use Strength to move these boulders out of the path. The dragon bellowed at the freezing temperatures but did as asked.

"I know, I'm sorry Sal." It must be freezing and I know you aren't the biggest fan of the cold. I'll make it up to you buddy. "Azura said, restoring the confidence of the dragon.

Now looking for a way past the vast peak of the Cuno Mountains, they trekked through a narrow path alongside the fallen debris. Having hiked these mountains many times before, it seemed like a mockery to the memory of the two rangers as recent events have reshaped the path.

"Well, we got ourselves into a tight spot this time Seidon. Haven't we?" chuckled Azura.

Seidon being the serious of the two smirked as he had forewarned the possibility of an avalanche happening. Constantly reminding Azura of weather reports, analytical data the team had scrounged up and his primal **Gut Feeling**.

"Are you always a knucklehead? You may show promise but you forget, you're still a boy." snarled Seidon. He was in his general nasty mood again. Having being currently trapped in a tight spot alongside the cadet. Initially ordered to map a route away from the potential weather.

The howling wind seemed to grow colder as the minutes flew by. The tracks the Rangers left disappeared as soon as their boots lifted away. As if a white veil masked the whole mountain, making it hard for the rangers to track any landmarks at all.

"Return Sal, you did a good job buddy." Azura shivered before relieving the Pokémon of its duty. "Sometimes I wish I could return to a Pokeball in times like this, I bet it's warm," he added. Taking one last glance at the Pokeball that contains his trusty companion, whom he started his journey with.

He thought of how they have grown in recent years. All the trials, Ranger camp, even as a Bagon when they messed with farmer Luke and startled the Miltank. Those were the days, nothing to worry about. No missions, no protocols or danger, he caught himself drifting into thought.

When Seidon rudely interrupted, "Are you gonna latch your Pokeball or are you gonna sit there and daydream all day? We have a mission to complete. Although I have to confess, this path isn't anything recorded in the PokeMaps. It seems to be some uncharted region of the Cuno mountains. Best to be on your guard, as we don't know what lies in store for us Rook."

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep marching old man. One day I'll be a Ranger too, I'll prove you wrong." Azura said through clenched teeth. Making it very clear his resentment about being a cadet. He tightened his focus and stormed forward assessing the scenery and noticed a small crevice between two fallen trees.

The surrounding area differed from the rest of the path. An eerie chill crept through the spine of Azura, stapling the presence of a powerful energy. It was almost as if it were draining the focus of the Ranger, luring him to the crevice with malice intent. It was clear, whatever sulked in the shadows wanted to be found. Finally snapping the spell he motioned for Seidon who was tinkering with the PokeMap, trying to familiarize himself with the uncharted region.

"Ugh, cursed device! The sun will set soon and we still have no idea where we are. Status report rook! Have you made sense of the situation?" Seidon said irritatedly.

"W-what? oh, sorry Si... I lost my focus, do you feel that?"

"What is it? I don't feel anything? Wait, there it is. Keep your eyes on high alert. I'll have Weavile scout the area."

"No, look in this crevice. That seems to be the source of this intense feeling. We better call out our excavation Pokemon. C'mon on out Gabite!"

"Fine, Lucario. "

The Rangers slowly made their way to the crevice, having the Pokemon watch for potential dangers. Gabite then made an entrance using the move Dig while Lucario created a light source with its aura. Upon entering the newly created cavern there was a sudden atmosphere change. Within the cavern it seemed as if there was no trace of a blizzard outside as the wind was obsolete. It seemed the environment transformed and strangely it was like somebody had been here before.

Quickly noticing this, as a result of years of experience, Seidon snapped into protocol. "Alright, assessment report. What have you picked up Azura?"

"This cavern isn't natural, I can see that much. It seems someone created this as a hideaway or shelter from the storm?,"

"Close but that doesn't cut it. Look at the sides of the cavern, notice as they were sculpted carefully to ensure the snow would cover the entrance and eventually collapse. Why would someone want that to happen?"

"Ok, so then they were hiding something or burying it? maybe they were outlaws from Team Phantom?"

"That seems unlikely, unless Team Phantom existed centuries ago. The PokeAnalyzer suggests that these carvings were made nearly 500 years ago. Most likely during the events of the 'Crescent Moon War'. Interesting though, do you see that? There seems to be giant stone tablets on the central wall, like a giant jig-saw puzzle. Careful though cadet, this place may be booby trapped. considering that our ancient architect wasn't too fond of visitors." chuckled Seidon.

Did he just laugh?* thought Azura. *I can't recall the last time I heard laughter from him, or happiness in general.* The young Ranger paused then replied "So I suppose we should have knocked? well at least this way, we won't have to chase anybody unlike the usual Phantom grunt."

"Now isn't that a relief." smirked Seidon. "Let's gather the tablets and run some tests. There's obviously some sort of meaning, I doubt our friend was looking to add some home decor." he added. Before making his way he noticed that the floor was not all even, so he motioned for Azura to follow his lead. They carefully made their way to the tablets inspecting the surrounding area along the way when Seidon jolted up and ordered Lucario to stop Azura before he could make his next step.

"Careful! you almost stepped through a false tile. Didn't I say keep your eyes high alert rook?" Seidon said as he slowly exhaled as they narrowly avoided the danger. Now evident that the activation of that tile would have sprung forward a wall of spikes the size of spears.

"Sorry, it's not like we explore 500-year-old caverns every day," mumbled Azura as he turned red from embarrassment. "Oh, and thanks Lucario. You really saved me there.,"

Lucario nodded its head in acknowledgement, portraying the same serious tone as his trainer.

"Just follow my exact steps, don't go wandering off. The last thing I need is a mission report stating how my cadet got impaled by an ancient trap due to inefficient outer awareness." spat Seidon before reaching the stone tablets. Instantly it became clear the tablets were instead a lock in the form of a puzzle which would most likely reveal the secret contents of the previous inhabitant. The senior Ranger paused for a moment before pacing slowly beside Azura, pondering the symbols engraved upon the tablets.

There were four sculpted slabs, each depicting ancient insignia's foreign to anything Seidon was familiar with. The engraving showcasing vibrant primal artwork that formed three majestic beasts. One of fire, the second of water and the last of earth. Although the fourth tablet depicted something else, something peculiar.

"*Hmm*" pondered Seidon. Studying the artifacts from a distance, still wary of any hidden defenses that may lie in wait. Itching to be in the breathing space of the century old relics, he carved his way ever so gently to the foundation that the relics rested on. "Azura, listen to me carefully. I will inspect the surrounding area and attempt to study the relics, I want you to have Swampert on standby prepared to deflect any potential dangers that may occur. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ROOKIE?!"

Seidon grew furious as he turned to see his companion carelessly oblivious to the current situation and inattentively making his way to the side of the cavern. Shocked from the sudden burst of anger, Azura snapped to attention and promptly motioned to ready himself to the situation.

"Right, I understand captain… I'm sorry. I'm just tired of this cavern, what's so special about this place, anyway? you'd think there's probably a billion places with this type of stuff."

"The fact that you can't grasp the situation tells me everything. It only exemplifies the room for growth that will be vital to your career and determine if you're cut out for this line of work."

"Cut out? I received the highest marks in training camp! Commander Steven himself marked my potential." growled Azura, defending his sensitive honor he held so dear.

"Be mindful and learn for once Azura. True, he marked the greatest aspects of all recruits BUT potential can be lost in a mere few seconds. do you even know the famous words he's known for?"

"No, no I do not. Please enlighten me, oh grand master.,"

"The eye of the storm, to witness true grace and chaos will only happen in a matter of a few seconds. A hurricane will only form when the wind runs, the water flies, and the sky breathes in the combined efforts of them both. The true potential of a force in motion." Seidon recited softly. Then making his way to Azura, "Do you understand this?"

"He said that? I don't understand?,"

"Patience, I'll explain. Yes, you may have the greatest potential of any Ranger I've seen but you will be outclassed by every other cadet, I promise you. If you don't shape up and hone your skills, that potential will fade and you will never be a force of nature the commander describes in his poem. They are not just words Azura, they are what we stand for," the Senior Ranger paused as if to gather his thoughts. " When you understand this, then and only then will you surpass us."

"Yeah… I'll keep that in mind Mr. Hurricane" Azura blurted out trying his best to sound unfazed, but it clearly dug home. knowing this Seidon knew he made his point and motioned to initiate the mission.

The Rangers navigated to the relics managing to place them into the carrying sack Seidon carried. Then it happened.

TOOMP… BOOM*

A loud thunderous roar echoed along the cavern sending the Rangers into high alert. The cavern became alive, the outermost wall behind the relics resting placed whirled as if waiting for this moment. A strange air crept through the newly presented corridor sending an unease amongst the two, helpless as they stayed fixated on the opening.

"Easy Seidon, easy." the senior Ranger muttered trying to coax himself back into focus. "After me rook, prepare for battle at the given. This is no longer an exhibition."

"Yes Sir!" Azura glowed with excitement, burning with passion as these were the moments that made being a Ranger so enticing. This is what he trained so hard for, whatever lies beyond that corridor, he was ready. Bursting with life he marched forward and motioned for Seidon to cover him.


	3. A Forgotten Past

It was quiet, with only the whispers of the cavern present. Slight movements as life suddenly began to flood the distant chasms, the intruders were being watched. The walls listened to every step the Rangers took, and the floor responded with their own in the distance, carefully mapping the route that was being taken.

"We're being followed Azura, don't make sudden movements, just continue normally and be ready when I give the signal," Seidon said firmly.

"Okay Si, I'm ready when you are."

After making some distance into the chamber the Rangers noticed it was larger than they imagined. The floor was no longer warm but a creeping breeze crept the walls of the chamber and they were actually descending. Droplets occasionally fell from the ceiling startling sleeping Zubat and sending the Rangers into high alert when they scrambled past them. Seidon quickly scanned the area and noticed the diverse paintings that now occupied the chamber. They were different from before, each intertwined as if telling a story, perfectly encasing the moments that occurred many years ago.

"Hey Si? what do these paintings mean? They're something out of a fairytale."

"I'm not sure Azura, it seems we've discovered something important. Make sure to be documenting all events from now on, I'll have Weavile cover you. This is something big, you do remember protocol right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I didn't get the highest rank in Ranger school for nothing Si, I know this has to be a secret until Ro determines what to do."

"Good, I'm glad you at least understand the situation. Your whole career as a Ranger will change from this point forward." Seidon said coldly. He was nervous for his cadet, strongly feeling Azura was not ready for the upcoming events. This was a phenomenal find and Seidon knew exactly what the paintings depicted, although needed confirmation. "Damn, of all missions for Steven to not be present, it had to be this one. " Seidon angrily thought.

"Weavile, high alert" Seidon barked as he threw the Pokeball that contained him. Having gone through rigorous training and through many experiences, Weavile instantly knew his mission. The agile Pokemon quickly scanned the area and assessed the situation then darted into the darkness. The raw speed of this Weavile was unmatched, having even out sped Surge's Jolteon in recent events.

ZKSSSSSS… DOOMP!

The eyes of Azura lit up as he did not have enough time to even react to Weavile's speed let alone the following sounds of battle. He quickly scrambled to reach for a Pokeball having felt vastly unprepared but before he chose, Seidon halted him motioning him to wait.

"No need Azura, Weavile successfully got its target. The fight is over." Reassured Seidon as he glanced at the rookie Ranger.

"I don't understand Si? what just happened?!" Azura spatted out being hopelessly confused as he waited for a response. He then stared into the dark chamber behind them, it was different this time. He could not see past the shadowy veil and he grew anxious by the second, waiting for what was to happen.

"Where's Weavile Si?" he finally managed to mutter. But before a response was given, a silhouette flew past his eyes and crashed violently into the wall behind him. Both Rangers turned quickly to the cause of the sudden intrusion and saw it was a wild Houndoom. It was panting and had noticeable injuries to the side of its torso, its legs were frozen in ice blocks to prevent escape.

"We-vileeeee!" The sharp claw Pokémon triumphantly barked as it began to cleanse itself, clearly pleased with its efforts.

"You've grown cold Weavile, you were supposed to contain the threat not shred it to pieces." Seidon chuckled but then sported a serious persona. He began to lecture the Pokémon then applauded it for completing the mission effectively. Weavile recognizing its wrong doings, broke the ice blocks on Houndoom then was returned to its Pokeball.

"We have to treat Houndoom's injuries Si! It's taken too much damage and is suffering!" Azura said panicking. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a max restore. Seidon interrupted and restrained Houndoom before being healed in case it grew hostile. Azura stared at him in bewilderment but before making a comment, he understood the situation.

"I know Azura, trust me it bothers me too, but you have to remember Houndoom was stalking us with intent. Now lets figure out why and who sent it."

"Who… sent it? You mean this isn't a wild one?"

"A wild Pokémon doesn't stalk you carefully if you're invading its territory, it would just attack. This Houndoom was ordered to follow us and prevent or ambush us at a certain point. We'll see in a few moments the true intentions in motion here."

"Let Houndoom go you jerks!." A timid voice cried from the shadows as it revealed to be a young girl. Her eyes infested with regret and worry for the injured Pokémon. "Please, he was only doing what I told him to do, please let him go." She began to weep at the thought of her companion restrained and hurt.

"Be cooperative and answer all my questions then we'll let him go. Now, who are you? And why were you tailing us?" Seidon said firmly as to install fear into the girl.

"I can't tell you. Please, you have to understand but we did not have bad intentions! We just were protecting our home. My name is Abby, how did you guys find this place?"

"Hmm, Azura, start to heal Houndoom but leave the restraints on. Now then, I doubt you live here, I need the truth Abby. We're Pokémon Rangers so don't be scared to tell us but I will only ask once."

"You're Pokémon Rangers? Can you prove it?"

"Fine." Seidon said as he showed the girl the badge that signified his allegiance to the Ranger Corps. "I hope this is satisfactory enough?"

"Yes, that's fine. I guess you're telling the truth. May I check on Houndoom before I explain?"

"Make it quick" Seidon said as Abby rushed over to Houndoom. She helped Azura with bandaging the slashes the Pokémon took to the torso. She repeatedly apologized to Houndoom and thanked the young Ranger for healing her companion. The canine Pokémon expressed his thanks as well when it finally regained consciousness. Determining the girl was no threat, Seidon motioned for the restraints to be removed and the canine was returned to its Pokeball.

"Rest easy Houndoom." Abby said as she tucked away the Pokeball and prepared to answer the Rangers. "Alright, my grandpa would kill me if he were here but I'm going to trust you. Strangely enough, I feel like you two are the only ones that could help me. This cavern as you know, is nothing of the sort. In actuality my grandpa Walt Resham was the… uh, grand shaman of the Houndoom triad.,"

"Houndoom triad? you expect me to believe that your granddad was a shaman? what were you really doing here?" Seidon impatiently blurted out.

"I am telling the truth! see? this symbol on my wrist is the insignia of my clan. It resembles the markings of Houndoom. I can explain the paintings on the walls too but you have to believe me!"

"I'm going to hear you out but I'll know if you're lying to me, so I suggest you tell me nothing but the truth" Seidon replied with a sudden look of interest now clear upon his face. It was clear he knew more than he led on to show.

Abby began to pace back and forth nervously, explaining her situation with carefully chosen words. Azura stared at the girl, she couldn't be a day older than he was, around 17 but she instantly gave off the same experienced vibe that Seidon had. This sole fact crept under the guard of the young Ranger and angered him causing him to interrupt and blurt out.

"She is trying to trick you Si! maybe she's with team phantom and is trying to weasel her way out of this. There's no way she could tactically plan to try to ambush us or know so much, she is clearly trying to hide under a fake timid persona." Accused Azura.

"You got something against me small fry? Houndoom got caught off guard but that won't happen again, you forget that you two barged into MY home!" Abby said with a sudden flare of anger towards Azura's comments.

"Alright Azura, Abby, the both of you calm down. Continue on with your story, I should also inform you that attacking Rangers is a serious crime Abby… so do think before you act." Replied Seidon promptly as to defend his overzealous cadet.

"Humph! fine. What do you guys know about the Kaido Wars?"

"The Kaido Wars? how do you know about that? but yes, I do know the majority of the story. Our northern Commander knew more, she was an expert when it comes to that time in history."

"Like I said, my grandpa and I, are from the triad bloodline. the shaman who sealed the legendary beasts with the Kaido Stones. The role was passed onto me when he died this year and I was entrusted to guard these stones to make sure they were not used for evil."

"You said you needed our help? what did you mean by that?"

Abby frowned and looked away as she thought of how to explain herself. She glanced towards the paintings and pointed to one that was separated from the rest. The Rangers, having been busy interrogating the girl looked up and studied it to no success.

"This painting…" Abby trailed off. "Well these paintings, they are the depiction of those wars. Three main kingdoms, who were in constant war with each other. The first marched under the banner of Arcanine, led by King Charles III. The second under the banner of Venasaur, whose chieftain was Ryut the Ruthless. Then finally the kingdom who sailed under the banner of Milotic and followed Lord Wake." Abby recited as it was clear the knowledge was programed into her memory.

"What does that have to do with us Abby?" Azura said confused, as to why she was telling a history lesson.

"Just listen boy scout…" Abby snarled, knowing her comments would infuriate Azura. "These kingdoms were obsessed with power. Though cursed to remain at a stalemate until they found the sacred stones, granting each kingdom a beast so powerful it would doom the land. They used these beasts to best each other but ultimately began their demise. Until one day a shaman faced these beasts, sealing them into the three stones and hid them for good. Yes, my ancestor, the creator of the triad was that shaman. He saved everyone but his power is being undone, there is something happening that's causing the stones to react. I fear someone may be looking for them once again.,"

"So that's where we come in I presume?" Seidon said, overwhelmed as his fear became a reality.

"Yes, I am not strong enough to guard these stones and I've received reports of team phantom closing in on my location. I've dodged them for years as they continued to look for this ancient power, how they know about these stones in the first place is a mystery. In truth, it was me who set off that avalanche you two encountered... I'm sorry, but I thought you were with them."

"YOU WHAT?!" Azura exploded. "That could have killed us! Are you insane?"

"I know, it sounds bad but you've got to trust me. These stones cannot get into the hands of those fiends. It's my fault they got wind of me. All I wanted was to live a normal life, I didn't ask for this responsibility! I just wanted to shop for clothes, watch a movie, interact with others like a normal person but I slipped up. They told me not to go out there, but I did it anyway. Team phantom found me and have been trailing ever since."

"Ok, we'll help you under one condition." Seidon stated. "You and the stones come with us to the Ranger base and we will further brief you. Then we'll get to the bottom of team phantoms plan, do we have a deal?

Abby's eyes widened at the request. She stayed quiet for several minutes pondering the offer, how could she leave? She's never left the mountain till a week ago let alone the sector. She locked her gaze at Seidon, studying him closely before making her reply. Finally, after making her mind up she sighed and reluctantly agreed by nodding her head.

"Follow me..." she said quietly.

"Very good, Azura you're on protection protocol until our client is safely transported to HQ. Understood?" Seidon grunted. But before the boy could answer he motioned for Abby to lead them to the stones. She did as asked and held out her hand for the stone tablets the Rangers had taken earlier. She placed them in a peculiar order throughout the chamber setting off a sequence of events. The floor shook as water began to flow from small crevices in the walls creating a stream that carried boulders away before draining through other crevices.

A low rumble began to ensue and the now clear floor began to separate revealing a rising pedestal. Once fully risen, the room shone with vivid colors of green, red and blue. A claw like stand held each crystal radiantly glowing within the chamber, these were the Kaido Stones of legend. The Rangers stood in awe of the stones. They began to walk towards the gems trying to make belief of ancient fairy tales.

"Amazing, so the stories are true. Thought the senior Ranger. " I have to protect this girl at all costs and find out everything she knows.


	4. A Tale Of Two Paths

The sound of flapping wings carried along the wind, before nestling into warm branches. Sparking the cries of infant Tailow as their exhausted mother nourished them. With the return of the mother Swellow, the bug Pokémon scurried and dug deep into the ground, water and forest. Even the water Pokémon became weary as the fisherman arrived for their daily fishing routine. They cast their lines while boasting about past glories.

Lighting up with passion as fabled battles with monstrous deep sea dwellers were told. Of course while exaggeration were at hand, the fisherman enjoyed the stories no less. The clouds made way for the timid sun as it finally warmed the lake. Causing the water to burst with life as it signifies the start of breeding season for all Pokémon alike. It was a grand display of nature's true beauty.

"Guys! Look at all the Pokémon! It's like they don't fear the trainers at all." Said Abby as she stood in awe of the swarm of Pokémon.

The other two Rangers had already noticed and were absorbing the spectacle. The senior Ranger briefly lit up with a faint happiness that was quickly tucked away as he refocused himself on the mission. He then walked up to the fisherman and there it was again, a faint glimmer as he conversed his way along the water's edge. He was met with familiar smiles and warm embraces that were affectionately returned. Laughter immediately roared as the group exchanged witty remarks and mischievous smirks.

"Si! You old dog, how long has it been? We haven't seen you in these parts since… well it been awhile son. How are you doing?" Stumbled the elder fisherman.

"I've been good Mort, I get my fair share of trouble" Smirked Seidon as he hugged the elder.

"You always have been the **friendly** type, never took you as one to have pups although. Who're the little ones?"

"Steven figured the boy would do me some good. Asked me to guide and train him. Azura has been a thorn in my backside ever since. The girl is Abby, the world saw it fit to hand me the cactus to complete the thorn."

The men laughed and began catching up while Azura and Abby bickered over who could catch the rarest Pokemon in the lake. To which the locals informed them that catching any would result in a hefty fine and jail time as it was illegal. Visibly disappointing the young duo.

"Well if it is illegal then why are you fishing? You guys are just trying to stop us from stealing the big one! I heard the stories of rare Dratini, Dragonite even! Living in the lake." Barked Abby as she challenged the fishermen. To which the men laughed and promptly explained.

"A fan of the stories I see. We actually do not catch the Pokemon, these rods are modified for catch and release. Most of us are actually Researchers tracking and healing the Pokemon. Making sure the ecosystem remains healthy and that there are no irregularities. We have also heard of this supposed Dragonite but I assure you he already has a master. You may have heard of him, Master Lance uses this lake as a breeding spot to help fight against the endangerment of the Draconian species."

"Lance? As in champion Lance? I've never seen reports of this lake being used as such? Wouldn't it have been notated in the Ranger database?" Interrupted Azura intrigued by the mention of one of his idols.

"You think the hot head ever listened to rules? I know it's never just one lake although, for obvious reasons, especially with the reports of Phantom recently. Those scum will claw their way to any lead of rare Pokemon." Said the fisherman very visibly bothered at the thought of the evil organization. He reached for a pendant that clung on to his necklace that appeared to be a group of feathers bound together in a miniature bottle. "Tiara… My poor Altaria was a victim of these scum. See, Tiara had a pigment deformity that some aptly named as a **shiny** variant. She was beautiful, like she was dipped in gold. Her feathers were like clouds from heaven. She sang so beautifully that people would pay to hear." He began to trail off.

"That is until the wrong people heard of her beauty, Team Phantom tried to steal her but killed her in the attempt." He whispered as his tone began to fade.

Azura tried to hide his discomfort by looking away as his eyes began to water, not being able to imagine the cruelty he was hearing. He then thought of Salamence, as his childhood friend was often considered a rarity itself. The species often rarely caught due to the ferocity of the dragons that guarded their young making it difficult to catch one. He only ever obtained one due to Ro visiting his hometown and gifting him an egg. Who knew that egg would be a Bagon. He discarded any trace of tears and offered some consolation to the now grieving man.

"We all miss her." Mort interrupted as he consoled his friend. "It is our mission now to protect this lake, the oasis cannot fall victim to Phantom, we will make sure of this young Ranger."

"Good." Azura responded the best he could as to strengthen his voice. He then ordered his Pokemon to come out and enjoy the lake and its inhabitants. The fisherman marveled at his unusually high leveled team. Thoroughly impressed by his own dragon Pokemon. Salamence soared through the sky immediately intimidating the brush Pokemon causing them to scurry into hiding. While Gabite began to dig into the lush soil knocking up cowering bug Pokemon and fisherman alike. Gardevoir still recovering stayed near Azura for comfort but still enjoyed the berry's Mort passed out while healing her with a natural remedy.

This prompted Abby to send out Houndoom, which began barking at all the new faces before giving in to the playful aura surrounding him. Seidon followed suit allowing his own team to enjoy the day and relax. Weavile and Lucario serious as ever, patrolled the grounds while Swampert joined Gabite in the mud. To the surprise of Azura, an unfamiliar Arcanine leapt from the Rangers belt and raced along the water's edge. It towered most of the Pokemon and had a noticeable scar on its hind legs. The mane and fur seemed to absorb the sun's rays and gave it a formidable presence. Instantly causing Salamence to try to battle it as it sensed competition.

"Hey Siedon, since when do you have an Arcanine?" Azura blurted, still in awe of the gigantic beast that played as if it were a pup. Not recognizing that its playmates spun up with fear.

"This is an old friend Azura, I asked Ro to transfer him during our last PokeCenter visit as I feel we may need him." The canine rushed to him and playfully began to lick him to which Seidon greeted warmly. "I've missed you Arcanine, it has been a while,"

Azura tried to touch the pelt of Arcanine but it rushed off to tease Salamence. It leapt in the air trying to nip the dragons wings and tail to which the dragon replied by swatting and roaring at the canine. Seidon laughed as it was the first time seeing the dragon on the receiving end of being bullied.

"Ah, a taste of your own medicine. Now isn't that a sight to behold." Seidon chuckled as Azura joined in on the amusing scene.

"Azura, your Pokemon are strong by the looks of it. I never imagined a pip-squeak like you would be carrying a team like that." Abby added as she adored over Gardevoir and its psychic grace. "Maybe I'll trade you Houndoom for Gardevoir here, just kidding boy I would never!" She reassured as her companion quickly groaned at the idea.

"I'm not a Ranger for no reason, maybe it's time you showed me some respect." smirked Azura. "Oh and Gardevoir is not up for grabs, we have too much history… She's way stronger than Houndoom anyway." he teased, knowing Abby would then spark a battle. His plan worked and Abby erupted to defend her ego bruised canine.

The two began to battle but were subdued by Seidon who quickly shot down the confrontation. A spark of confusion arose as clouds of smoke filled the sky and panic spread across the lake. The Rangers and Abby pinned their attention to Salamence who crashed into the ground entangled in some type of elastic device. It rendered it unable to move. Other Pokemon began to follow suite and the ones that could fit were locked in cages. The veil of dust settled and individuals sporting purple, black and grey colors became visible. They noticeably had a giant letter P in the middle of their chests and efficiently began to hook up the trapped Pokemon to various vehicles.

"T-team Phantom! How did they find this place?" Shouted Mort as he tried to coordinate a counter attack. Although to his failure most of the resistance were detained or had their Pokemon stolen. Azura began to chase Salamence as it was being drug since it was too large for a cage.

"Sal! I'm coming for you just hold on!" said Azura anxiously as his best friend was being carried away. It was too late, the dragon was propped up on a large truck and was subdued with some form of gas. As quickly as Team Phantom appeared they seemed to vanish.

Azura stood in disbelief, looking to the senior Ranger for comfort. "Seidon what just happened?"

"Snap out of it Azura, assess the surrounding area for injuries." Seidon breathed, showing a sense of heavy concern. He then took count of everyone present. While Abby tried to comfort the young Ranger.

"Hey… I can't… I mean we'll get him back, okay?" Assured Abby the best way she could.

"What about Salamence!" cried out Azura as he could not focus on anything other than his best friend.

"I sent Weavile during the commotion to track them… We will have to wait until he returns. Trust me Azura, we will find Sal and make sure Team Phantom pays for this." Seidon cemented coldly as he scanned the area. He tried his best to gather his bearings but struggled to hide his concern, he was all too familiar with the cruelty of Team Phantom. With his jaw clenched and his voice now strengthened by his resolve, he voiced commands that willed obedience from everyone present. There was an aura to Seidon that left Azura in awe, it was like an inferno engulfing anyone caught within its flames. Igniting passion and a will to obey his leadership. It was at this moment the young Ranger understood why he was highly praised as a Commander.

Abby tended to the injured Pokemon that were caught in the outburst. Many suffered internal wounds and sprained limbs as Phantom tried to ensnare them with their strange devices. These flexible drones would suffocate the prey with long tentacle like limbs. Made from a strange material that absorbs any elemental damage and most physical damage. As some drones were destroyed by Salamence, Arcanine and the more physically gifted Pokemon. They relentlessly chased and quickly recalled after catching its target as if they were independently minded.

Seidon gathered the broken parts of some of these drones and sent them to HQ in hopes of reverse engineering the technology. How did Phantom possess such a dangerous technology? He wondered as Weavile finally returned. The Sharp Claw Pokemon held a peculiar item in its hand, some sort of label with a small note attached.

TORKOAL REFINERY. 1542 E ##5U

ORDER #11252 SUITE 200

THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SERVICE.

-Sincerely, Wraith

The strange label then trailed off and was unlegible. "Good job Weavile, we at least have some sort of clue. We need to pay this refinery a visit and figure out Phantoms whereabouts. I will contact Laura, it seems this refinery is in her hometown of Oakwood." explained Seidon as he gathered information from his PokeMap.

"Laura from the Elite 4? I didn't know she lived in Oakwood. Maybe she can help us find Sal." Interrupted Azura as a faint pulse of hope grew in him. Laura was known for being ruthlessly strong as her Ice Pokemon often outclassed every obstacle they faced. Her Regice was notorious for knocking out teams on its own with its never ending snow storms it cast into battle. Prompting the council to suggest that she *toned* down her battles as no one was able to pass her to face the Champion. To which she always replied by scoffing and saying she had no pity for weak trainers.

It was no surprise that her and Seidon often were fond of each other. Weavile was actually gifted to Seidon as a Sneasel when the then infant Pokemon grew attached to the Ranger during his many visits. Many often wondered if the two were secretly a couple, Seidon always quickly shut down those rumors. Laura on the other hand often entertained them by giving pet names to Seidon, colorizing his usual dull toned face. Even their choice of typing related as the liquidity of water and the solidity of ice were easily interchangeable.

"Is she beautiful Seidon?" Abby poked as she noticed the Ranger lost in thought for a brief moment at the mention of Laura. Instantly unraveling him as he stumbled to address her sudden question.

"Beautiful? I suppose you can say that she is Abby... She has been known to seduce poor fools rather easily."

"How long have you been one of those **fools**?" Teased Abby as Seidon instantly flared up. He disregarded her statement and tried to switch the subject to matters at hand. He turned to Azura who was now gathering necessities for their journey to Oakwood. A timid somber grew on him as he saw the intensity of feelings radiating from the young Ranger. He thought of back then, he thought of Milotic and what occurred so many years ago. He reluctantly tucked away the thought and motioned for Azura and Abby to gather.

"Will you be fine Mort? I will contact HQ to send ParaRangers to come attend the wounded and get things back in order." Seidon assured his old friend.

"Thank you son, we'll be fine. He reminds me of you, I see the same broken boy from back then, guide him and make sure things are different this time. You'll get them back, I know it." The elder fisherman smiled as he embraced his friend and then attended to his people. Seidon stood for a brief moment absorbing the words of his friend, it was uncanny the qualities Azura shared with him. Not just because he was his cadet, it was deeper. Time has raced by and the next generation of Rangers have started to bud.

It was their time to grow, to fight and to preserve everything that Rangers stood for. A hint of jealousy crept on Seidon, where had his youth gone? He chuckled and grabbed Azura by the shoulder, cracking the young boys defensive shell that encased his emotions. Small timid tears ran down his face as he hugged the only male figure in his life. Seidon offered a final comforting nod to the boy, as they both prepared for whatever awaits them in Oakwood.

"Azura we leave to Oakwood now. Whatever lies ahead, I just want you to know that I am proud of you. I lost my best friend to Team Phantom long ago, This time will be different. Salamence will not share the same fate as Milotic." Seidon assured.

"Milotic?" Azura thought. He had never heard of that story but could feel the same hurt he was feeling. He knew there would be no explanation but took solace that Seidon was a part of this path. He stared at the trail they were to take to reach Oakwood and marched forward.

"**I'm coming buddy, just hold on**."


	5. A Breath Of Ice

_Our adventure takes us to the glacial town of OakWood. The city best known for the howling winds and towering castles from the olden days. Humans and Pokemon live side by side thriving in the harsh tundra that blankets their home. Having made their way out of the Oasis, the Rangers and Abby awe at the city that flowed with life._

"Amazing. " noted Seidon as he reminisced his frequent visits from the past. He led the group to the local Pokemon Center and gestured for the young pair to follow knowing they ached for warm food and a bed. He was immediately greeted by a nurse and her Chansey who showered the senior Ranger with affection. Seidon smiled and knew what the Pokemon sought, he prompted Lucario to come out and greet his friend. The two Pokemon were un-separable as they relished in each others presence.

"It has been a long time Seidon, Chansey missed her friend. " smiled the nurse while she gathered the groups Pokeballs. "I will get your Pokemon healed and rested, there is open beds in unit 4B and food in the cafeteria. Please help yourselves. " she mentioned as then went to work.

Azura rushed to the cafeteria, he had been starving since rationing his supplies during the trip. His mouth watered at the thought of warm food.

"Can you not eat like a Primeape? I'm trying to enjoy my meal here. " Sighed Abby as she attempted to eat, she herself had taken a toll from the long journey. Azura responded by mimicking a Primeape, flinging a napkin towards Abby and running across the cafeteria. She could not help but laugh as she joined in on the fun. Meanwhile Seidon made way to his room, doing his best to decompress from the long mission.

Old age was catching up to him, his bones sore and his muscles ached. An apparent leg injury from his youth rekindled under the cold weather. He adopted this injury when a wild Rhydon rampaged when refusing medicine causing Seidon to hurl a young ParaRanger out harm's way. Crushing his leg in the process as the recoil of Rhydon's stomp hit him directly. If it wasn't for Ro's Kadabra who skillfully re-assembled the bone as she miraculously repaired the limb, his career would be over.

He thought about Laura, how long had it been since they last spoke? They were young then and her warm touch visited his mind as he sunk into the normally uncomfortable bunk. He pulled out his PokeGear and tried to call her but was met with a maintenance error on the screen. The device had been damaged in the commotion and needed repair, possibly replacement.

"Blasted device… " He grunted as he tossed the device into his backpack before trying to sneak past his sleeping Pokemon. Lucario instantly noticed and used his aura to comfort the Ranger who was rubbing his ailing leg. "Still awake huh? How about a late night walk? Like old times. " The aura Pokemon rose silently to help his longtime companion who was struggling to walk. The Pokemon Center was filled with noises even as everyone slept. Nurse Joy often made rounds making sure the tenants were doing fine but Chansey took tonights shift.

The pair could hear the exhausted nurse snoring away in the unit she resided in prompting them to laugh. "You would think an Ursaring was in there, best not to wake her up. " They managed to slip outdoors and the bitter cold instantly engulfed them, the town blanketed by snow as usual. Seidon could see a pair of Pachirisu dart across the street and into a pecha berry tree evading the cold. The street was frosted and almost encased in ice making it hard to walk but the Ranger still awed at the busy nightlife. They finally reached BugGlow lake and noticed dozens of faint lights hovering above.

The infamous bug Pokemon of OakWood were a marvel to see as they fluttered and casted vibrating lights. They were known to guide travelers in the night who would get lost during the snow storms. Researchers yet to have discovered why they made their nest here as their typing did not like the cold. These variants of Beedrill, Volbeat, Illumise and others seem to have developed a unique trait that made them resistant to the environment. In fact it benefited them greatly as natural predators were not able to adapt with them.

The coatings and colorizations even varied as they adopted the harsh traits of the tundra they lived in. The senior Rangers favorite being the glacial look wild Scyther took as they became hardened similar to their Scizor evolution. Many researchers believed this was due to the fact of diet change caused by them eating on the bark of OakWood trees. Others believed this to be an entirely new evolution, though all marvelled at these wonders. Many trainers aimed to capture these Pokemon and travelled to great lengths to be disappointed as they were under Ranger Corps protection. This of course was thanks to Seidon, he led the program to stop the poaching of these Kaido variants and the illegal auctions of Team Phantom.

The Rangered reached into his bag and threw out Yache berries knowing the uproar it would cause. A swarm of bug Pokemon began to devour the berries and shone brightly to thank Seidon. They made circular dives and strobed their lights causing a chain effect that ended with what the locals called SkyLights. Lucario and Seidon sat in the snow enjoying the show as they used to in their earlier years while eating some berries themselves.

"You aren't supposed to feed them handsome, can't break your own rules now can you? " A sweet familiar voice crept from the shadows as Seidon froze. He struggled to muster up a reply as soft lips pressed his cheek. Instantly flushing his face as the woman began to pet Lucario's ears. "Were you going to avoid me after all these years? Or would the mrs not have approved? " teased the sudden intruder.

"Laura… still as direct as ever I see. Though I can't say I haven't missed you. " Seidon finally spat out as he struggled to stand upright. He refused Lucario's help due to his pride swelling his now trumpeting chest. "Lucario, please check on Abby and Azura. " The Pokemon did as asked and disappeared into the night returning to the Pokemon Center. "Are you sure you can walk by yourself old man? " Laura poked knowing the Ranger was attempting to hide his limping leg. She grabbed him by the arm and started to guide him along the lake. "Why are you here Seidon? " She asked bluntly.

"I can't visit an old friend? "

"If it were true but we both know you are here for other matters. So what do you want? "

"Still cold." laughed Seidon as he grabbed Laura's hand and held it. "What if i've come for you? "

Laura stopped and stared at the Ranger before giving into a smile. They've almost reached the opposite side of the lake where Seidon could see a cabin in the distance. She could not help but blush and hated that the Ranger could break her guard so easily. She had prepared for this moment for years yet here she was holding his hand. "You've grown soft Si… so you've come to apologize then? "

Seidon laughed as his response, they had reached the cabin he had spotted before. "I suppose I should if you are planning to kill me in this abandoned shack. " He pulled her close and tucked her long obsidian hair behind her ear. Her small rose colored face shone under the moonlight and appeared to glow. She never lost her beauty, perhaps due to the climate she resided in. She wore harp-strings for eyelashes, strumming a hypnotic gaze that quickly absorbed him.

Her eyes were still raw emerald jewels that pierced furiously into his heart. He had to take his chance, now that he was a breaths distance away from her warm lips.

"Si… I don't think- maybe we should take things slow. It's been a long time and, "

"Laura! Is that you outside? " a firm voice shouted from inside the cabin. Before they could grasp their grounding the door to the cabin flung open revealing a tall slim man. He was odd looking, long sand colored hair touched his shoulders partly as the rest was tied into a top knot. His face was very narrow and wore an unpleasant mood to it. His nose had to have been broken before as it was noticeably crooked. You could smell alcohol and smoke the moment he stepped out.

"Jasper? What are you doing in my cabin? I thought you were in Lunaris visiting? "

"I decided to hold off until the snowstorm ended but it looks like you couldn't do the same. " grunted Jasper as he pointed the Seidon. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tobacco pipe. "So is this my replacement Laura? Doesn't seem like much to me. "

Seidon flared up but before he could respond Laura touched his shoulder to signify that she would handle it. "He could never replace you Jasper, " The slim man began to smirk. "Because you were nothing to begin with. Just an ignorant pup who stuck around lovesick for something all in your head. "

"So it's like that huh? Well what does the macho man have to say in all this? " Jasper said as he advanced aggressively. He threw his pipe at Seidon in hopes of distracting him as he threw a wild punch. Seidon anticipated the reaction and parried. He swept the lower leg of Jasper and caused him to crash hard into the snow. This granted him an open window and he managed to land a combination to Jaspers face subduing him."Stand down Jasper, I'm a Ranger. I will let you slide this one time. " growled Seidon as he prepared for the eventual counter attack. Jasper smirked as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"Fuck you, you got me once and i'll make sure you pay for that. " He rose up and went to reach for a Pokeball attached to his belt. "Let's see how you like this. "

"Stop Jasper! You know what will happen if you get arrested. I already called Mr.Sully and he is on his way to come get you. " Laura threatened as she stood between the two men. Jasper gave her a scornful look and dusted himself off. He picked up his pipe and began to walk back towards OakWood.

"Careful Laura, wouldn't want Ranger boy here to see past that icey front. I'd love to see what he thinks of the real you. "

"Not another word Jasper or i'll have Sully send you back to the filth you came from. "

Jasper had no choice but to submit. He gave one last glance towards the pair and walked off into the night murmuring under his breath. An unusual panic crept over Laura and this intrigued Seidon so he started to poke.

"You sure know how to pick 'em. I can't say you two made a cute couple though. "

"Drop it Seidon. " She responded firmly.

"Afraid i'd see the real you? Who's Mr.Sully anyways? "

Laura sighed before responding. "You're not going to give this up are you? He's the owner of Torkoal Refinery and also Jaspers uncle. " She began to feel uneasy and Seidon could feel something was wrong. "Hey Si, how about we pick this up another day… the mood seems to have died. "

"You know what happens right? "

"Excuse me? "

"The truth comes out Laura, It always does. If there is something you want to tell me, then now would be the time. "

"Goodnight dear." Laura said as she walked into the cabin and gently shut the door.

The tone in her voice bothered him, there was more to this story and the woman he loved was linked to his only lead on Phantom. How was she involved? He assumed Jasper was just her old toy but now he had other thoughts. He had heard rumors of Laura abandoning her spot in the league. He wanted to ignore it, it had to be a coincidence, it would have if it weren't for Jaspers carelessness. During the scuffle he had dropped what seemed like a USB.He had to get it back to the Pokemon Center to send to HQ. It was modified to use a certain device as the plug was oddly shaped. There was a label that read "11252"

"Interesting. " murmerred Seidon as he made his way back to the Pokemon Center. His head raced with theories on how Laura played a part in this. A sudden chill crept over him and every few moments it felt like he saw movement from his peripherals. The icy winds grew stronger blurring his vision but there was something there. His pacing slowed as he attempted to flush out the stalker. Then it was gone and he could feel a wave of relief. He had finally reached the front of the Pokemon Center when he heard a tiny voice yell out.

"SEIDON, you know you aren't supposed to be out here. Do you want to freeze to death? " Nurse Joy said as she rushed to the Ranger and covered him with blankets. She began checking his temperature and called Chansey to help lift the man. "You are just as stubborn as the day I last saw you… well? "

"Well what? "

"Laura? Why else would a big loaf drag himself across BugGlow lake? It's quite obvious you went to see her. "

"Then you should know she couldn't resist my charm, " Joked Seidon as he was forced to sit by the fire. "Anyways, you think you can run this by HQ first thing in the morning for me? " he said changing the subject as he handed her the usb.

"Sure thing, just make sure you actually rest or i'll have you tied to your bed. Goodnight. " Assured Nurse Joy as she began to head back to her quarters. She stopped right before entering the hallway and looked back at Seidon. "I hope it works out for you two. I could never get you to look at me the way you look at her. "

"Amy I- "

"It's fine Seidon, i've found a love for what I do. You better take your chance now or it would be a waste of time for all of us. I'll have your things ready in the morning." said the nurse as she made her leave. There was a sad feel her voice gave and Seidon could not find the words to comfort her.

He stared into the fire and wondered how his life would be different had he done things differently. As he drifted into thought his eyelids became anchors that slowly sank. The medicine Nurse Joy has given him was now in full effect.

"I'm sorry Amy, " Seidon managed to whisper as he reminisced all she had done for him. He dozed off and sunk into the couch rather quickly. The fire continued to crackle and illuminate the room as Lucario stood guard.

Several hours passed and the faint songs of the bird Pokemon could be heard from the PokeCenter windows. Azura opened his eyes and was thrown into a sudden panic. His PokeGear was blaring it's ringtone and it seemed he had missed several calls. His eyes were still blurry and crust filled as he read:

"ALERT: ALL RANGER CORPS.

FROM: COMMANDER STEVEN

Attention! All Ranger personnel are to report to HQ for briefing. Please advise with your identification number and Senior Commander.

Re Voice Message:

Azura, Have you been in contact with Seidon? I tried to call but he didn't answer, i've noticed his PokeGear is signaling a repair error. I have received the USB and issued a country-wide alert regarding Salamence… I'm sorry to hear about what happened, we will not stop until we get him back.

-Steven "

Azura rushed to Seidon's room but he was nowhere in sight. The snoring of his exhausted team were the only thing present. He rushed through several rooms in the living quarters before eventually finding him in the main hall. The senior Ranger was dead asleep by the fire with Lucario next to him.

"Seidon! Hey Si! Wake up! "

"Huh? Stop shouting your tearing my eardrums apart. " groaned Seidon as he gathered his bearings. "What is it? What time is it? "

"It's Commander Steven! He issued a corporate wide alert and said he got your message! All of Ranger Corps are looking for Salamence. "

"He's always had a passion for showing up at the last minute, well I've made some progress of my own. Laura… will not be able to help us, it seems she may be a suspect. We are to head to Torkoal Refinery and pay a visit to a certain Mr.Sully. I'll explain the details on the way. "

"What happened? I don't understand. "

"Now is not the time, gather everyone and meet me out front. I have to take care of something and we will be on our way. Be ready Azura. " Seidon stormed off and disappeared towards into the hall.

"How can Laura be a suspect? " murmerred Azura as he rushed to Abby's room. He barged in and began to stumble causing Houndoom to tackle him out of fright. They rolled into the hall and the dark Pokemon roared in defense until it recognized the young Ranger. The commotion startled the surrounding occupants and caused Abby to scream in fear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " she screamed as she smacked him in the head.

"What was that for!? " He groaned rubbing his head. "Get ready we have to leave, Seidon is waiting outside. He found a lead on Sal. "

The pair gathered their things and rushed outside where Seidon and Nurse Joy were talking. They seemed to be in a deep conversation as they embraced each other. Abby held Azura back prompting them to hide behind a pillar curious to what they may be talking about.

"I don't have the words Amy, i'm sorry. Can we talk about last night? " Seidon said softly.

"I'm afraid we might make things worse Si. " Nurse joy responded as she fixed the Rangers collar. "I do care for you and would hate for us to ruin what we have. How about we save this for another time? " she held his hand briefly before . "Promise to come back safe ok? "

"I promise Amy. " breathed Seidon as he began to walk to the entrance of the PokeCenter. The eavesdropping pair quickly followed suite, intrigued at what they witnessed. They could hear Seidon shouting impatiently for them to hurry up.

"What do you think, that was about? " Asked Abby as she struggled to keep up. "Hey slow down! I can't run with all these bags! " She yelled as various items started falling from her pouches. Azura ignored her and continued onwards, his mind distracted. They finally reached where Seidon was sitting, attempting to bring his PokeGear back to life.

"Tch- took you two long enough. Where have you been? " Cracked Seidon as he put away the device. "My sources tell me that Mr.Sully will be in his office gathering some documents in an hour. We will have to hurry if we are to question him. " Azura and Abby both nodded in agreement as the group set forth towards Torkoal Refinery.

"Do you think Salamence will be there? " Azura asked as he scanned for any sign of confirmation from Seidon. There was a brief silence as the group traveled and the tension filled the air causing Abby to break out.

"If he's not there we will make Sully confess to any secrets about team Phantom! They can't be too far right Seidon? " she stated as a form of morale booster. Still no response from the elder. He stopped momentarily to read the direction that Amy gave to him. They were a couple blocks from the refinery and could see the looming grey veil spouting from smokestacks on top.

"Azura… lets go get Salamence. " He finally responded. A huge part of him hoping that Laura was not involved in any way. He glanced at the cadet and realized he would go through anyone in his way that stood between them and Salamence.


End file.
